Untreu
by assassinsbrotherhood93
Summary: Shizuru y Natsuki son la pareja perfecta, o ese cree Shizuru ¿Que pasará cuando Shizuru se entre de lo que hace su Peli azul por las noches o cuando ella sale de viaje de negocios?
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia, en esta ocasión es un drama de mi pareja favorita, disfruten y dejen un comentario.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sunrise yo sólo los tome prestados para diversión mía y de ustedes**

Capítulo uno

-oh si, vamos Natsuki dame más-

-como ordenes preciosa- Natsuki aumento el ritmo del rose entre sus sexos haciendo que las dos vinieran de placer mientras que la persona que estaba abajo de Natsuki posaba sus manos en el trasero de esta, haciéndola que se unieran más en sus partes íntimas. Natsuki apoyo el peso de su cuerpo en ambas manos sin despegarse un segundo de la unión que mantenía con la otra persona, hizo un movimiento de caderas circular que había aprendido de tantas noches que pasaba con la castaña de ojos rojos, al mismo tiempo Natsuki aumento el ritmo de las embestidas tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible al orgasmo, sabía que no tenía toda la noche por lo que le surgía terminar de una vez por todas.

La peli azul sintió el calor en su vientre y las descargas eléctricas recorrer todo su cuerpo anunciando su inminente orgasmo, se movió aún más rápido posible y culminó con un gruñido animal echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda.

Se movió inmediatamente de la persona que tenía abajo y se acostó en la cama a su lado, una mano empezó a recorrer con los dedos desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna mientras Natsuki intentaba calmar su pecho.

-hoy estuviste estupenda, me encanta esa forma tan salvaje que tiene hacer el amor- susurró en su oído de forma sensual.

-sabes que esto no es hacer el amor, sólo es sexo- dijo con su respiración calamada.

-me tengo que ir- Natsuki se levantó y comenzó a vestirse enfrente de una Nao que la miraba de forma sensual, Nao gateo en la cama y se acercó a una Natsuki perpleja que la miraba mientras terminaba de hacerle el nudo a su corbata.

-Vamos Nat, quédate un poco más- le dijo esto desfajandole la camisa y desaprovechando su pantalón.

-enserio Nao me tengo que ir, te lo compensare- la peli azul abrochó su pantalón y le dio un beso apasionado a Nao, tomó su portafolios y salió de la lujosa habitación del hotel. Llegó a su auto, suspiró y encendió el lujoso Lamborghini huracán color negro que poseía, aceleró a cien kilómetros en menos de tres segundos y con esta velocidad constante se dirigió rumbo a la casa que compartía con la castaña de ojos rojos, la gran Shizuru Fujino, la dueña y señora de una gran cadena de empresas inversionistas encargada de sacar pequeñas empresas de la bancarrota y a cambio recibir jugosas ganancias. Estaciono su flamante auto y abrió la puerta de su casa, aunque eran millonarias Shizuru eligió una casa modesta para vivir con Natsuki, la casa estaba decorada al gusto de las dos, las paredes blanco con colores púrpura claro indicaba la perfecta mezcla que hacían, los muebles de madera y demás decoraciones hacían que cualquiera que las visitará se sintiera como en un hogar.

La peli azul dejo su maletín y se dirigió a la habitación a tomar un baño, cuando comenzó a quitarse la blusa, la castaña entró a la casa, al ver el maletín de su Natsuki se dirigió a la habitación para encontrarse con la peli azul semidesnuda.

-ara, Natsuki quiere recibirme como se debe- dijo Shizuru mientras abrazaba por detrás a su peli azul.

-No es eso Shizuru sólo quería tomar un baño, estoy muy cansada del trabajo- Natsuki se deshacía del abrazo de Shizuru y tomaba su toalla para dirigirse al baño dejando a la castaña algo confundida, en los ocho años que tenían como pareja y en los cinco que tenían de matrimonio Natsuki nunca había actuado así, la peli azul actuaba extraño desde hace tres meses y no hacían el amor hace ya más de dos meses. Shizuru puso manos a la obra despidiéndose rápidamente y colocándose un conjunto de lencería bastante provocativo, se acostó en la cama en una pose provocativa esperando a su esposa, para cuando está llegó estaba ya con su pijama puesta y se le quedaba mirando fijamente a Shizuru, Nat se acercó a la cama acordándose y dándole un tierno beso a Shizuru en la frente.

-Gracias amor pero estoy muy cansada, el trabajo estuvo pesado y lo único que quiero es dormir- Natsuki terminó de cobijarse y se acomodó en su almohada.

-esta bien Natsuki pero te castigaré por esto-

-si como digas, te amo shizuru hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana Natsuki te amo- Shizuru se cobijo y le dio un beso a la cabellera de la peliazul dando un suspiro y se dispuso a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, he aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

**Mai Hime no me pertenece, le pertenece a los japoneses de Sunrise **

Capítulo dos

El sol se filtraba por la ventana de la pintoresca casa, una castaña de ojos rojos sobria los párpados para mirar el impresionante amanecer y recibir los primeros rayos del sol, buscó con su brazo a su adorada esposa pero para mala suerte de la castaña, su esposa ya no estaba, terminó de incorporarse para dirigirse al baño pero cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama del baño salió una peli azul vestida con una blusa blanca con rayas azules, unos vaqueros negros, una cazadora color café y unas botas timberland color café, la castaña se quedó asombrada por el grado de sensualidad que desprendía su esposa, para ser una ejecutiva de una desprestigiada distribuidora automotriz su peli azul seguía siendo la misma que conoció en el Fuka gauken sólo que con todos los rasgos de una mujer mayor, madura y hermosa.

La peli azul se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño para ponerse su perfume favorito y salió para encontrarse con una Shizuru sonriendo mensualmente.

-Buenos días mi amor- Shizuru se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo por atrás mientras aspiraba el olor del perfume de Natsuki.

-ummm Natsuki me encanta ese olor a madera en tu cuerpo, me dan ganas de hacerte mía en este momento y más con ese olor- las manos de Shizuru se metieron debajo de la blusa de su esposa tocando su abdomen mientras empezaba a besar su cuello, Natsuki sacó las manos de Shizuru y la miro a los ojos.

-Shizuru, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? Sabes perfectamente que me tengo que ir a la oficina y luego tengo que ir con Mía para arreglar unos asuntos relacionados con Takumi-

-Lo siento Natsuki, no quería molestarte- la castaña cambio su semblante por uno triste, la peli azul no le importó esto y sólo le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

Shizuru se quedó preocupada por la actitud de la peli azul pero se lo atribuyó al cansancio y estrés del trabajo.

Cuando Natsuki llegó a su auto se sintió Abrumada, ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que la amaba Shizuru, sabía de lo que podía ser capaz con tal de que ella estuviera bien, sabía que podía llegar a matar y a matarse por mantenerla a salvo y eso lo comprobó en el Festival de las HiME's, Natsuki suspiro y arrancó su auto dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a su oficina.

Bien sabido era por todos que Natsuki era una de las más bellas y más deseadas en la oficina, todos y todas la admiraban pero sólo una era la que podía contar que había estado en la cama, sofa, tina de baño, jacuzzi, escritorio o en el suelo de la oficina de Natsuki y esa era su secretaria Nao.

Natsuki entró en el edificio y se dirigió a su oficina saludando a su jefe y a su secretaria.

-Buenos días Nao a mi oficina necesito que haga algo por mí -

-Buenos días kuga-san, voy en un momento-

Natsuki espero en la puerta a Nao y cuando está entró en la oficina Kuga la tomo fuertemente por las caderas y la recargo en la pared, Nao abrazo con sus piernas la cintura de Natsuki mientras que está la besaba apasionadamente.

-Va a ser rápido y duro, así que aguantate- le susurró Natsuki en su oreja mientras besaba su cuello bruscamente, Nao estaba demasiado excitada su lobo salvaje siempre la sorprendía a la hora de tener sexo, Nao desaprovechó los vaqueros de Natsuki y metió la mano en su ropa interior para tocar aquel pequeño órgano que estaba completamente erecto y lubricado gracias a la humedad producida por Natsuki, esta al sentí esa caricia soltó un gemido animal en el cuello de Nao, le encantaba que Nao era directa no le gustaban los preliminares y eso excitaba demasiado a Natsuki, Nao bajo la ropa interior de Natsuki al mismo tiempo que Nao quedaba con la camisa abierta, la falda levantada y la ropa interior en los tobillos, Natsuki hábilmente abrió más de piernas a Nao y busco una posición en la cual sus dos sexos se rodarán, cuando la encontró gimió en los labios de Nao para besarla apasionadamente mientras comenzaba un rápido y duro vaivén con sus caderas, Nao ahogaba los gemidos en el cuello de Natsuki mientras que la peli azul los ahogaba senos de Nao, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran a punto de terminar, Natsuki estaba muy excitada y no aguantaba mucho más, dando una estocada final la peli azul llegó al orgasmo mientras que Nao aún movía sus caderas fuertenente contra las de Natsuki, la peli azul se movían lentamente disfrutando de la sensación de su orgasmo y de su clítoris sobreestimulado, el ritmo lento de Natsuki hizo que Nao sintiera un orgasmo rico y caliente.

Cuando ambas recuperaron la respiración Natsuki se encargó de dejar a Nao en el sofá de su oficina.

Cuando la peli azul se acomodada de nuevo la ropa una pelirroja se le acercó por atrás para susurrar en el oído.

-Wooow hoy estabas demasiado caliente, me alegro que Fujino ya no te de el ancho para satisfacer, una mujer salvaje y caliente como tu no tiene que estar con una mujer tan débil y sumisa como Fujino, apuesto el acostón de hace rato a que ella no te toca como yo lo hago-

Kuga se quedó helada ante estas palabras, pero sabía que Nao tenía razón, Shizuru dejaba mucho que desear en la cama, al menos para Natsuki si.

-Creo que tienes razón-

-Lo sabia- contestó Nao.

-Es hora de que te marches, no quiero escándalos en la oficina-

-Me voy- Nao acabó de acomodarse la ropa, se acercó a Natsuki y le dio un beso en la boca -gracias lobita, te veo en la noche en el privado de siempre-

-ahí estaré araña-

-Maldita, sólo porque eres buena en la cama-

-No sólo en la cama y tu lo sabes-

-Idiota- Nao cerró la puerta dejando sola a Natsuki.

En otro lugar una peliocre se esperaba para preparar una velada romántica para ella y su esposa con el fin de reavivar la pasión que tenían antes, esto gracias al Consejo de su amiga Haruka.

Shizuru compró vino francés, velas aromáticas, puso pétalos de rosas en la cama y se esmero mucho en la cena que era la antesala de su gran noche.

Dadas las ocho de la noche Nao entró a la oficina de Natsuki.

-Listo, vámonos-

-Vamonos- respondió Natsuki.

Cuando llegaron al lujoso sitio que era un burdel para gente con dinero las dos eligieron como acompañante a una rubia llamada Erstin y se dirigieron a la habitación de la cual salieron hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

Shizuru se sentó a esperar a su esposa, vestía un vestido negro demasiado provocativo y debajo de este un conjunto de lencería que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Las horas pasaron, al principio Shizuru pensó que tenía un retraso por el tráfico, luego pensó que tenía demasiado trabajo y al final pensó que le había pasado algo a su amada peliazul, la llamó unas treinta veces al celular pero lo tenía apagado, luego recordó que Natsuki iría con Mai y la peliocre pensó que como Mai era su amiga, tal vez saldrían a tomar como en los tiempos universitarios. Shizuru ceño su parte sola y después apagó las velas aromáticas para acomodarse en el sofá a esperar a su esposa, pasadas las once Shizuru se quedó dormida mientras Natsuki seguía en su noche de pasión con Nao y la prostituta que contrataron.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, pronto Natsuki se dará cuenta de lo que ha perdido


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sin más les dejo a todos el nuevo capítulo.**

**Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo tres.**

Natsuki llegó en la madrugada, entró muy despacio a su casa tratando de no despertar a la castaña, puso las llaves en el comedor y cuando volteo a la sala se quedó sin habla, sin palabras y sin pensamientos, Shizuru le había preparado toda una velada romántica y la castaña estaba acostada en el sofá con un sexy vestido negro, su esposa dormía profundamente y entre sueños susurraba el nombre de Natsuki.

La peli azul la cargó para llevarla a la habitación, para suerte de la misma Shizuru no se desperto en trayecto, la depósito en la cama y la cobijo acordándose ella a su lado, Natsuki tenía la cabeza echa un lío por una parte Shizuru su esposa, su compañera, la que la apoyaba en todo y siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro para ella y por otra parte Nao, su amante, la chica por la cual Natsuki ha dejado de lado su matrimonio para tener una aventura co Nao, la peli roja la excitaba demasiado, la chica con la cual Natsuki se descargaba de todos sus problemas y en la que encontró una válvula de escape cuando sentía que iba a estallar.

La peli azul meditada que debía hacer, sabía que esto no duraría mucho más, estaba lista para romperle el corazón a Shizuru, lista para mandar su matrimonio al diablo y rehacer su vida, sentía a Shizuru más como su madre que como su pareja, además si Shizuru tuvo el valor de violarla en el carnaval de las HiME's, ella tendría el valor para echarla de su vida.

Con esta idea Natsuki se durmió esperando el momento adecuado para deshacer su matrimonio.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se despertó al sentir los rayos del sol, abrió esos hermosos ojos color rubí, volteo a ver al otro lado de la cama.y ahí estaba su peli azul durmiendo con una cara tan tierna que la castaña se quedó maravillada observando a su Natsuki.

La ojo verde abrió los ojos y le dio una media sonrisa a Shizuru.

-Buenos días mi amor- Shizuru se acercó a los labios de Natsuki dándole un tierno beso.

-Buenos días Shizuru-

-Ara, mi Natsuki amaneció muy fría el día de hoy, la calentadores un poquito- Shizuru metió la mano debajo de la playera de su esposa acariciando su plano abdomen mientras tomaba sus labios con fieros besos, Shizuru se subió a horcajadas de su esposa, la peli azul no respondía a ninguna caricia cosa que extrañaba a Shizuru que decidió ser más atrevida en sus caricias y dirigir sus manos a los senos de su esposa a la par que sus labios bajaban a su cuello, Shizuru comenzó un ligero vaivén rozando el cuerpo de su esposa, Natsuki seguía inmóvil y Shizuru se excitaba cada vez más, quería demostrarle a su esposa cuánto la amaba, sus caricias eran una mezcla de pasión y amor, en sus hermosos ojos carmesí se podía observar el amor que le tenía a su eaposa, quería demostrarle a Natsuki que ella era quien mandaba en su corazón, que era la única en su vida, que todo su amor era de ella y nadie más, no importaban las circunstancias, ni los problemas ni nada, para Shizuru Natsuki era su todo.

Natsuki seguía inmóvil, Shizuru estaba siendo muy apasionada y amorosa a la vez, sentía su piel arder con cada caricia que la peliocre le otorgaba, en pocas palabras su esposa estaba haciendo el amor mientras que ella sólo quería que Shizuru se bajara de ella y dejara de tocarla.

Shizuru se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Natsuki, se le quedó observando a esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, pero en esta ocasión no encontró amor, encontró algo peor... repulsión.

A la mente de Shizuru llegó aquella mirada que Natsuki le dio durante el instante previo al combate con Yukino, esa mirada de asco y repulsión volvió a aparecer en los ojos de Natsuki, ella juraba que todos esos sentimientos habían desaparecido pero el volver a ver esa mirada sólo le causó una profunda tristeza, Natsuki aún no la había perdonado y para colmo hablan otra cosa que la peli azul sentía y que Shizuru no sabía.

La peliocre se bajó de encima de su esposa, le intento dar un beso en la boca pero la peli azul giro el rostro hacia un lado, Shizuru sintió como una estaca de hielo se clavaba en su corazón.

-Te amo Natsuki, eres mi vida, nunca lo olvides- Shizuru pronunció esas palabras con el corazón en la mano. Natsuki no respondió.

La peliocre suspiro y se fue al baño, el agua serviría para ocultar sus lágrimas a la perfeccion.

Natsuki suspiro de alivio, se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo, ya iba tarde para la oficina, cosa que no le preocupaba pero no quería estar de nuevo junto a la castaña, terminó de comer, se vistió rápidamente en la habitación tratando de evitar a su esposa. Shizuru salió del baño vestida con un hermoso traje de oficina, mientras cepillarse su cabello Natsuki se quedó como tonta observando a su esposa, Shizuru se percató de que la peliazul la observaba por lo cual se levantó, se acercó a su eaposa y le dio una sonora bofetada. Natsuki se quedó plasmada por unos momentos observando a Shizuru temblar de coraje y tristeza, pero lo que la peliocre no se esperaba es lo que venía a continuación, Natsuki le dio una bofetada mucho más fuerte que la que le había dado Shizuru, la peliocre sintió un hilo de sangre bajar por su labio mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a Natsuki quien tenía los puños cerrados, clara muestra de que estaba enojada, la peliocre la tomo por el cuello de la camisa y la estampó contra la pared con mucha fuerza, Natsuki se quedó en shock nuevamente.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Shizuru?-

-Nunca nadie me había golpeado Natsuki, te amaré demasiado pero no te permitiré que me vuelvas a poner la mano encima-

-Tu dignidad- Natsuki río locamente a lo que Shizuru se quedó anonadada.

-Créeme Shizuru, tu dignidad ha sido pisoteada por mi desde mucho antes, tu no tienes dignidad desde el día en el que te enamoraste de mi, te rebajarse hasta lo más bajo, tu misma amiga Haruka te lo dijo antes de que la mataras a ella y a todos los del primer distrito y sabes que tu dignidad quedó sepultada desde hace tres meses en los que te engaño con Nao, tres meses en los que sólo me provocas asco, dime gran Fujino Shizuru, ¿Dónde está tu dignidad ahora?-

Shizuru afloja el agarre de los hombros de Natsuki, su esposa acababa de confesarle que le era infiel con Nao.

-Parece que le comieron la lengua los ratones a la todopoderosa Fujino Shizuru, ¿No vas a decir nada?-

Shizuru estaba destrozada por dentro, sólo atinó a sentarse en la cama, cerrar sus ojos y empezar a llorar profundamente, Natsuki observó como Shizuru lloraba nunca le había gustado verla llorar pero desde que empezó con Nao algo le pasaba, sentía asco hacia Shizuru y su amor por ella desapareció.

-Ya vas a llorar de nuevo- afirmó Natsuki- la perfecta Fujino llorando, debería tomarte una foto y venderla a la prensa, te apuesto que ganaría millones de Yenes- la peli azul volvió a reir -pero sabes sería mejor enseñarles a esa niña que está loca por ti, tu secretaria, como se llama... Tomoe de seguro tu también te revuelcas cada que puedes con ella, si yo lo hago con Nao, ¿Por qué tu no?-

Shizuru ya no temblaba de tristeza sino de coraje, apretó los puños declarándose las uñas hasta que sus manos sangraron.

-CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ- grito Shizuru, la peli azul quedó impresionada, Shizuru estaba realmente enojada, nunca perdía su temple ante ninguna situación, esto era nuevo para el mundo.

-¿Shizuru?-

-Yo nunca te salí con chingaderas sólo por una puta razón que tu estúpida mente nunca pudo y ni podrá comprender, TE AMO, pero sabes que arranqué este maldito sentimiento de mi corazón porque me he dado cuenta de que una muerda como tu no merece el amor de nadie, hasta nunca Natsuki, TE ODIO-

Las palabras de Shizuru hicieron eco en su mente, peliocre tomo su celular y su bolso, se limpió las lágrimas para mirar a su ahora ex esposa.

-Mandaré por mis cosas a un empleado, mis abogados te harán llegar los papeles de divorcio-

Shizuru miró nuevamente a Natsuki, sus ojos verdes mostraban arrepentimiento pero era demasiado tarde, Shizuru hizo algo que ni el más loco del mundo se imaginaria, primero golpeó a su esposa con una patada en el estómago haciendo que la peliazul se recogiera de dolor y descubierta sangre a causa del fuerte golpe, pero Shizuru aún no conforme, escupió a los pies de Natsuki.

-Eres una perra Natsuki Kuga, no vales la pena-

La peliocre salió de la casa, tomo su auto y aceleró a toda velocidad mientras lloraba, llegó hasta una calle desierta, aparco el auto mientras daba de golpes al volante, tenía las manos lastimadas profundamente, se echó en el asiento en siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.


End file.
